MISUNDERSTAND
by azuraki bie
Summary: Aku mencintainya yang mencintai orang lain yang belum ku tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap dia. So?/DLDR/Newbie.


**Misunderstand**

**.**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuHina slight SaiIno & NaruSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi ini memang sangat bersahabat, menyejukkan raga menentramkan jiwa. Seorang gadis cantik melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, menikmati setiap udara yang dihirupnya, menyerap sinar matahari pagi yang menghangatkan kulit.

Rambut indigonya yang indah terlihat melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin. Sinar matahari pagi membuat mahkota gadis cantik itu semakin berkilau.

Sekarang masih pukul 06.30 pagi jadi ia merasa tidak perlu buru-buru ke kelas, ia ingin menikmati udara segar dulu sebelum mengikuti pelajaran di kelas nanti.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_." Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah kakinya. Seorang pemuda pirang jabrik dengan mata sewarna lautan menyapa gadis itu, senyuman lebar yang merupakan ciri khasnya pun tak absen dari bibirnya.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata menoleh, mendapati dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan kemudian ada semburat merah tipis timbul di kedua pipinya. "_Ohayou_ Naruto-_kun_." Ia pun menjawab sapaan pemuda berkulit eksotis yang tadi menyapanya.

Disamping pemuda yang bernama Naruto, ada seorang pemuda lagi yang berwajah tampan namun minim ekspresi dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang. Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat karib, sedari kecil mereka dekat karena orang tua mereka pun bersahabat. Dan mereka berdua termasuk cowok populer disekolah.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-_kun_.." sapa Hinata ramah meskipun yang di sapa sepertinya acuh saja.

"Hoi Teme, Hinata-chan sudah menyapamu seperti itu tapi kau malah cuek saja.." tegur Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn" hanya dua konsonan itu saja yang dijadikan Sasuke sebagai balasannya.

"Dasar ayam!" umpat Naruto.

"Diam kau rubah berbulu landak!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum disertai semburat merah yang masih setia bertengger di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Jika saja ia tidak menunduk mungkin ia akan tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata kelam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**. **

**.**

"Akhirnya istirahat juga..aku mau ke kantin dulu membeli minuman, apa kau mau titip sesuatu Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan alat tulisnya yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Aku titip jus melon saja Saku. Dan aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang _ne_?"

"Ah baiklah Hinata, jangan makan duluan sebelum aku datang ya.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku akan menemanimu kekantin." Ujar Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah _baka_, aku memang perlu bantuanmu untuk membawa minuman. Ayo!" Sakura menarik bagian depan baju Naruto, bermaksud agar pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"Hoi Sasuke kau temani Hinata ya, kami akan segera kembali." Naruto berteriak tepat di samping telinga Sakura yang menyebabkan ia mendapatkan jitakan gratis di kepalanya.

"Hn"

"Dan jangan kau apa-apakan Hinata." Naruto berkata dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap dengan rona merahnya.

'_Cih, selalu saja seperti itu jika berhubungan dengan baka Dobe'_

"Ayo kita ke belakang." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata dan gadis itu mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka menunggu Naruto dan Sakura di bawah pohon tempat biasa mereka makan siang tapi kedua makhluk cerah itu belum juga menampakkan diri. Dan dalam sepuluh menit ini juga mereka berdua tidak saling bicara, mereka hanya saling melirik secara bergantian.

Ino dan Sai juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakalan muncul. Rasanya sangat canggung jika hanya berdua seperti ini. Mereka memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Meskipun tidak bisa juga dikatakan pendiam.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu yang memecahkan suasana sunyi diantara mereka.

"Mungkin antriannya panjang Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Hinata kepada pemuda raven disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita makan duluan saja."

"Tapi tadi Sakura-_chan_ bilang kita harus menunggunya Sasuke-kun. Kasihan Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ jika me―

"Hoi Teme, Hinata-_chan_..kalian tidak makan duluan kan?" Belum selesai Hinata bicara, suara Naruto sudah menginterupsinya. Ia datang beriringan dengan Sakura sambil membawa empat botol minuman berbeda rasa.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tadi kami menonton drama percintaan dulu dikantin." Sakura memberikan penjelasan kepada Hinata sambil membuka bentonya.

"Drama percintaan bagaimana Saku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tadi dikantin Ino sedang menembak Sai dan disaksikan oleh seluruh siswa yang ada disana, bahkan ada Kakashi _sensei_ juga tadi." Jelas Sakura sambil mencomot udang goreng dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Hinata menghentikan makannya, heran sekaligus kagum kepada Ino yang berani sekali melakukan hal itu dihadapan orang banyak.

"Eh Teme, Sai benar-benar beruntung hari ini.." Sasuke hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan lirikannya. "..selain mendapat pernyataan cinta, ia juga mendapatkan ciuman dari Ino, Teme!" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Hinata benar-benar melongo kali ini, mendengar cerita dari Naruto entah kenapa ia jadi malu. Ia memang tidak biasa mendengar ataupun membahas hal-hal seperti itu. Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas, bahkan mungkin sudah memerah sekarang.

"Seandainya ada gadis yang menciumku seperti itu..." Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan makannya.

"Hei Teme, bagaimana jika kau yang mendapakan ciuman seperti Sai? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari gadis disebelahnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan malas tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari makan siangnya yang didominasi oleh warna merah akibat tumpukan tomat diatasnya.

"Kau ini selalu begitu, jangan-jangan kau tidak nafsu dengan cewek ya?!" Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengar leluconnya sendiri, Sakura menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, takut Sasuke tersinggung.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Mata mereka bertemu, tidak terlalu lama karena Hinata memutuskan kontak mata mereka, tidak tahan dengan iris kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo ikut aku dan ceritakan kepada kami tentang kejadian kemarin!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino supaya masuk ke kelas. Mereka memang tidak satu kelas. Hinata dan Sakura ada di kelas XII A sedangkan Ino dikelas XII B. Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Bukankah kemarin kau melihatnya sendiri Saku?" Jawab Ino setelah ia duduk di sebelah Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku memang melihatnya tapi Hinata tidak." Ujar Sakura.

Ino menoleh kearah Hinata, "Kau melewatkan momen bahagia sahabatmu Hinata."

"_Gomen ne_ Ino-_chan_. Tapi kau sangat berani, aku salut padamu." Hinata berkata tulus kepada sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sudah cukup lama kami dekat tapi tidak ada perubahan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk maju duluan dan jadilah yang seperti kemarin itu." Jelas Ino kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi kenapa di kantin _Pig_? Kau tahu, kau menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang." Sakura berkata sambil cekikikan. Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku sengaja, biar semua orang tahu Sai-_kun_ adalah milikku." Ino balas tertawa dengan keras.

Hinata diam, lebih tepatnya berpikir kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti Ino yang berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia suka.

Yah..karena dia adalah Hinata, gadis yang lebih suka menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Seandainya ia punya stok keberanian yang berlebih, ia mungkin akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang itu.

"..ta..Hinata.." suara Ino menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah _gomen_ Ino-_chan._"

"Apa ada masalah Hinata?" Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu karena wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Aku baik-baik saja Saku-_chan_, hanya saja aku iri dengan Ino-_chan_ yang sangat berani." Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Sahabatnya itu sedang asyik memutar-mutar sebuah pensil. Hinata memang lebih pemalu dibandingkan dirinya dan Sakura.

Meskipun sedikit pemalu dan jarang menjadi pembicara, Hinata adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia dan Sakura selalu curhat kepada Hinata, termasuk soal cowok. Mengingat soal laki-laki dan sikap Hinata tadi, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang Hinata?" Ino bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hening

"Umm..aa-aku memang me-menyukai seseorang.." entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"APA?! KAU MENYUKAI SESEORANG HINATA? SIAPA?" Suara histeris Sakura berhasil membuat teman-teman yang lain menoleh kearah mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu Jidat, kau membuat Hinata malu!" Ino melemparkan sebuah buku ke wajah sahabat pink-nya, namun berhasil di tangkis oleh Sakura.

"Ah, _gomen_ _ne _Hinata, selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau kau menyukai seseorang jadi aku sangat terkejut." Ungkap Sakura kepada Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena sempat menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya. Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat pemuda yang disukainya melirik kearah mereka.

Hinata mengakui jika selama ini ia memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang laki-laki yang disukainya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia selalu memendamnya sendiri karena terlalu malu untuk bercerita. Dan untungnya ia pintar menyimpan perasaannya.

"Jadi Hinata, siapa laki-laki beruntung yang bisa menarik perhatianmu itu?" Sakura menggoda Hinata.

"Eeh..umm..etto..umm..ano..." Hinata benar-benar bingung mau menjawab apa, gadis itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dada tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

Teet

Teet

Suara bel menyelamatkan Hinata dari pertanyaan Sakura yang benar-benar tidak bisa dijawabnya sekarang.

Bukannya tidak bisa tapi Hinata tidak mau, bagaimana jika setelah ia bercerita lalu Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi dan tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang disukainya tersebut? Padahal pemuda itu ada disini. Bisa-bisa Hinata tidak sekolah sebulan karena malu.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

Siapa?

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang muncul dibenakku setelah mendengar Sakura berteriak bahwa Hinata sedang menyukai seseorang.

Aku penasaran.

Apa aku tanya langsung dengan gadis itu? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Apa reaksinya jika aku tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya siapa orang yang disukainya? Bisa-bisa aku diangggap suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Hei, sebenarnya itu memang urusanku. Karena aku menyukai gadis itu. Dari dulu. Sekarang. Dan mungkin sampai nanti.

Tapi aku punya sebuah nama yang mungkin adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Naruto. Aku hampir yakin kalau Naruto lah yang disukai Hinata.

Naruto nyaris selalu ada di dekatku jadi aku tahu bagaimana rona merah diwajah gadis itu akan timbul jika bertemu atau berbicara dengan Naruto. Aku selalu memperhatikan itu karena aku menyukainya. Meskipun rona itu timbul bukan karena aku.

End Sasuke POV

**.**

**.**

"Ino, apa menurutmu jika kita menyukai seseorang maka kita harus mengungkapkannya?" Tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya di sela-sela makan siang mereka.

Hari ini mereka makan siang didalam kelas XII A karena siang ini langit sedang menumpahkan air matanya. Jadi tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk makan di taman belakang sekolah.

"Tentu saja _baka_, jika tidak kenapa aku nekat menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sai-_kun_ kemarin?!" Ino menatap Sai yang ada disebelahnya sambil menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Hei..hei, berhentilah bermesraan disini, kau membuat kami iri saja.." Sakura berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena Ino semakin mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Sai, apalagi pakai acara suap-suapan tepat dihadapannya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang membahas masalah cinta Jidat!" Balas Ino sambil nyengir.

"Sudahlah Saku-chan, Ino-chan..lebih baik habiskan makan kalian." Hinata berusaha menengahi kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur karena tidak dalam posisi Sakura yang duduk tepat dihadapan Ino dan Sai, bisa-bisa wajahnya tak berhenti memerah melihat adegan-adegan didepannya. Namun sepertinya usahanya untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya sia-sia karena Ino kembali memulai menyerang Sakura.

"Oh ya, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Saku? Apa kau mau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? Apa kau butuh guru untuk mengetahui tips dan triknya? Aku siap jadi _sensei_mu kok." Ino bertanya tanpa henti seraya tersenyum palsu seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Sakura mendengus mendengar kata-kata Ino, "Sombong..mentang-mentang kau sudah punya pacar! Lagipula bukan aku kok yang akan menyatakan cinta, tetapi Hinata. Ya kan Hinata?" Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata.

Hinata _shock_, wajahnya memucat namun tak lama kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah bak tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"_Uhuk._.." Terdengar suara seperti tersedak dari arah kursi yang ada dihadapan Hinata, yang diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Hoi Teme makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan, bisa-bisanya sampai tersedak begitu. Ayo minum dulu." Punggung Sasuke ditepuk-tepuk oleh Naruto.

Sasuke meminum air pemberian Naruto tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal ia sudah malu setengah mati. Seorang Uchiha tersedak ketika makan? Di hadapan gadis yang disukai? Oh, itu sangat tidak Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar disepanjang sisa pelajaran hari itu karena memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari ini. Terutama tindakan Ino yang menurut Hinata ekstrim namun ampuh membuat pertahanan Hinata goyah.

Sebelumnya Hinata masih baik-baik saja dengan 'cinta terpendam'nya namun karena kejadian itu entah kenapa ia jadi ingin mengikuti jejak gadis _blonde_ itu. Meskipun tidak benar-benar seperti Ino. Hinata tidak akan menembak seorang cowok di kantin dan ditonton oleh separuh penghuni sekolah. Ia tidak akan punya nyali sebesar itu.

'_Aku memang harus menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi bagaimana caranya?'_

'_Apa aku minta tolong Saku untuk mengatakannya kepada dia? Tidak..tidak, pikiran nista macam apa itu Hinata!'_

'_Apa aku minta ajari dengan Ino-chan saja ya? Tidak, aku terlalu malu untuk itu.'_

'_Apa aku telepon saja dia lalu menyatakan perasaanku? Itu tidak sopan namanya.'_

'_Apa aku kirim surat cinta? Tapi bukankah setiap hari dia mendapatkannya? Bisa-bisa suratku tak digubrisnya.'_

'_Haaahh..apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

Hinata menoleh ke arah meja yang terletak di pojok kiri kelas, pemuda itu sedang menulis, mungkin mencatat hal-hal penting dari _sensei_ pucat menyeramkan yang sedang bercuap-cuap didepan kelas.

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia pura-pura mencatat pelajaran, padahal ia hanya mencorat-coret bukunya saja. Sekarang ini otak jeniusnya dipenuhi dengan berita yang didengarnya waktu makan siang tadi.

Setiap beberapa menit sekali ia juga melihat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di pojok kelas bagian kanan. Ia juga tahu bahwa gadis itu sempat menoleh ke arah tempat duduknya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Itu yang dipikirannya.

'_Hinata akan menembak Naruto'_

Oh, bahkan hanya memikirkan dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bungsu Uchiha itu stres. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Hinata adalah gadis yang dicintainya.

Naruto adalah sahabatnya.

Jika Hinata mencintai Naruto apakah ia harus marah? Kepada siapa?

Jika ternyata Naruto juga mencintai Hinata apa ia juga harus marah? Kepada siapa?

Bukankah itu bagus, jika mereka saling mencintai maka mereka akan bahagia. Gadis yang dicintainya akan bahagia. Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Hinata? Apa ia harus merasa senang sedangkan gadis yang dicintainya menderita karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Jadi kesimpulan yang bisa diambilnya sekarang adalah bahwa ia mencintai Hinata yang mencintai Naruto yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya terhadap Hinata.

Rumit.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi Hinata masih ada dikelas karena sedang mengerjakan piket. Kali ini ia mendapat giliran menyiram bunga yang ada didepan kelas. Sakura sedang menyapu didalam dan Lee membuang sampah dengan bersemangat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata pamit dengan Sakura untuk pulang duluan karena Neji sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

Sebelum pulang Hinata pergi ke ruang penyimpanan dulu untuk mengembalikan _watering can_ yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyiram bunga. Setelah berbelok di koridor ruang penyimpanan, Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan memunggunginya, mengarah ke tempat parkir. Hinata hendak menegur kedua sahabatnya itu, namun diurungkannya karena ia mendengar namanya disebut. Jadi gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mendengarkan.

"Mana mungkin Hinata-_chan_ suka denganku Teme." Hinata kenal suara ini, suara Naruto. Siapa yang tidak tahu suara yang selalu menghadirkan keceriaan seperti itu.

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya." Dan yang ini adalah suara Sasuke. "Atau setidaknya begitulah kesan yang ku dapat."

"Dan kau pasti salah." Naruto masih menyanggah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Ketika suara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin menjauh, Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya.

_'Jadi Sasuke mengira kalau aku suka dengan Naruto?'_

_'Kenapa bisa bertambah rumit seperti ini?'_

_'Belum dapat cara menyatakan perasaan dan sekarang orang yang ku suka malah mengira aku suka dengan orang lain'_

Hinata menghela nafas panjang lalu segera mengembalikan_ watering can _ketempatnya dan bergegas ke gerbang karena tak ingin Neji menunggunya lebih lama lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya siswa-siswi KHS dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar karena para _sensei_ sedang mengadakan rapat. Hal ini membuat mereka kegirangan dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Entah kenapa _prince cool_ KHS itu lebih memilih ke perpustakaan dibandingkan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mungkin karena ia ingin menyendiri dari kebisingan yang ada disekitarnya.

Dan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sangat tepat saat ini karena suasana disini nyaman dan juga sepi, cuma ada Sasuke, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, Shino yang sedang membaca buku panduan merawat kumbang dan dua orang siswa kelas X yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan pun tak diketahui keberadaannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, posisinya tidak terlalu terlihat karena terhalang oleh rak setinggi dua meter yang dipenuhi oleh buku. Ditariknya sebuah buku dari rak lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan memulai ritual pura-pura membacanya.

Namun belum lama ia 'membaca', ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, Sasuke mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Hinata berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan yang menggenggam. Rambutnya yang tergerai jatuh ke sisi-sisi wajahnya. Sasuke menunggu, jika Hinata ada disini untuk membaca maka ia tidak akan hanya berdiri dihadapannya seperti sekarang kan? Itu berarti Hinata ada perlu dengannya.

Lima menit berlalu namun Hinata tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasuke berdiri, lebih mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Umm...aku..butuh bantuanmu Sasuke-_kun_," nada bicaranya ragu-ragu dan ada sedikit rasa takut disana namun penuh pengharapan.

Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya, heran karena tak biasanya Hinata meminta bantuannya dan entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan tak enak yang menyusup dihatinya. "Apa?"

Hening sejenak sebelum gadis itu menjawab, "Sebenarnya, aku menyukai seseorang...tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya...bahkan mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya." Suaranya sedikit bergetar, mungkin karena terlalu gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Aku...berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.."

_Deg_

'_Inikah perasaan tak enak tadi? Sampai disini sajakah pengharapanku untuk bisa memilikimu? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Apa yang kurang dariku dibandingkan dengan si bodoh itu?'_

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang―_membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Naruto?_

―bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak rela mengatakan ini.

"Umm..bisakah kau membantuku berlatih untuk menyatakan perasaanku?" Suara Hinata semakin kecil, jika saja Sasuke tidak menajamkan pendengarannya mungkin ia tidak akan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

'_Jadi aku hanya dijadikan uji coba eh?'_

"Hn"

"..." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga warnanya semakin merah.

"Katakan saja." Suaranya datar dan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang bergejolak dan sangat gelisah saat ini. Demi Hinata, ia rela meskipun cuma dijadikan bahan percobaan.

"Umm...Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya aku takut mengatakan ini kepadamu...aku takut setelah aku mengatakan ini hubungan kita menjadi renggang, aku..tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi..sebagian dari diriku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu sebelum terlambat, harus ada diantara kita yang memulainya, aku...ingin mengatakan kalau aku...mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu..."

Gadis itu menatap mata pemuda dihadapannya dalam, berusaha apa yang diucapkannya barusan juga bisa tersampaikan melalui tatapan matanya tersebut.

Lalu secara perlahan gadis itu lebih mendekat ke arah lawan bicaranya, mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka, menjinjitkan kaki dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Hanya menempel. Dan hanya sebentar.

Sasuke membeku, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata barusan, otak jeniusnya bahkan belum bisa menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau terkejut, tapi aku mohon...apa yang ku katakan ini tidak merusak persahabatan kita dan aku...tidak memerlukan jawabanmu, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku" Gadis itu kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"..."

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih..." Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke secepat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya sangat merah, ia baru saja menaikkan volume keberaniannya sampai ke level maksimal untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari perpustakaan, Hinata melambatkan langkah kakinya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan sekaligus untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia cukup berhasil melakukan rencananya.

Flashback On

"Kenapa _Nee-chan_ tidak pura-pura saja minta tolong pada Sasuke-_nii_ untuk menjadi _partner_ _Nee-chan_ berlatih menyatakan cinta?" Hanabi memberikan idenya kepada sang kakak yang tengah kebingungan.

Sebelumnya Hinata tidak mau memberitahu adiknya apa yang meresahkan hati dan pikirannya sekarang ini. Namun setelah adiknya terus membujuk bahkan mengancam akan memberitahu Neji akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepada si bungsu.

"Apalagi Sasuke-_Nii_ mengira kalau _Nee-chan_ suka dengan Naruto-_Nii_, itu justru menjadi keuntungan untuk _Nee-chan_ karena Sasuke-_nii_ belum tahu kalau yang _Nee-chan_ ungkapkan itu adalah perasaan _Nee-chan_ untuknya. Jadi _Nee-chan_ bisa sedikit lebih santai waktu mengatakannya, dan anggap saja itu memang benar-benar hanya latihan."

Hinata juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya mendapat ide seperti itu. Padahal ia masih di bangku junior. Ia memberikan ide seperti seorang pakar cinta.

"Sekaligus kita lihat seberapa jenius Uchiha itu."

Flashback Off

Sampai sekarang Hinata juga tidak percaya kalau ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang di katakan oleh Hanabi semalam. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, otaknya masih bekerja keras untuk memahami apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

'_Apa yang Hinata lakukan barusan?'_

'_Kenapa dia menciumku?'_

'_Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan kalau hanya untuk berlatih menyatakan cinta?'_

'_Tapi tatapan matanya itu...'_

'_Tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi dia menyebut namaku waktu menyatakan cinta, bukan nama..'_

'_Jangan-jangan...'_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan, buku yang semula di pegangnya dilempar begitu saja ke sembarang arah, pintu perpustakaan pun ditutupnya dengan keras. Pemuda tampan itu berlari menuju kelas, membuat siswa-siswi lain terpaku melihat kelakuannya. Tidak biasanya Uchiha tergesa-gesa seperti itu pikir mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke tidak langsung masuk ke dalam, ia berdiri di koridor sambil menyandar pada dinding, bermaksud mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya.." telinga Sasuke menangkap sebuah suara lembut dari dalam kelas meskipun samar-samar karena bercampur dengan suara berisik dari siswa-siswi lainnya. Dan Sasuke tahu pasti suara siapa itu. Walau dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun, ia pasti masih bisa mengenali suara Hinata pikirnya.

Sasuke semakin merapat ke pintu kelas, dari cela pintu yang sedikit terbuka ia bisa melihat Hinata berdiri membelakangi pintu, Ino dan Sakura duduk diatas meja yang biasa ditempati oleh Tenten dan Lee yang terletak dibarisan paling depan. Jadi jarak mereka memang tidak jauh.

"Benarkah itu Hinata-_chan_?" Kali ini Ino yang berbicara, menanggapi Hinata dengan semangat yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Lee. Tak ingin melewatkan momen langka seperti ini. Jarang-jarang Hinata mau bercerita dengan mereka, apalagi masalah cinta.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan? Bagaimana reaksinya? Jadi kau sudah jadian dengannya? Yaah..berarti tinggal aku sendiri yang belum punya pacar!?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi kepada Hinata dan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya yang menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Ino memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi Sakura dan tersenyum mengejek waktu mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Ya aku mengatakan perasaanku sejujur-jujurnya. Dan kurasa dia pasti terkejut apalagi setelah aku..umm..menciumnya.." Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Malu.

"APA?!" Seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Kaget karena Hinata melakukan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar, apa yang diungkapkan oleh gadis itu di perpustakaan tadi memang untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Wah..wah, kau sudah belajar dewasa ya Hina-_chan._" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. "Jadi kau sudah jadian kan? Selamat ya Hinata_._"

"Eh tidak kok Ino-chan.." Hinata sedikit murung waktu mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Aku memang menyatakan perasaanku tapi aku juga mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku tidak memerlukan jawaban da―

"Benarkah kau tidak memerlukan jawabanku Hime?" Suara _baritone_ itu sukses membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan warna merah dengan cepat menjalar di pipinya.

Secepat inikah Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan semuanya? Hanabi harus tahu kalau Uchiha memang jenius, pikir Hinata.

"Sas-sassu..ke-_kun_.." Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Hinata. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai seperti kedai ramen tempat Naruto biasa makan kini berubah menjadi sepi seperti sudut perpustakaan yang biasa digunakan Shikamaru untuk tidur.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu, merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Mulai hari ini aku milikmu dan kau milikku!" ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata sambil memandang iris lavender itu dengan tatapan sayang lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ini sih tak berbeda dengan kejadian Ino waktu itu pikirnya. Menjadi tontonan gratis teman-temannya.

**The End**

"Huuaa..berarti memang aku sendiri yang belum punya pacar.." Sakura merengek didepan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang dirangkul oleh pasangan masing-masing. Ia berjalan mendahului teman-temannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak tembak saja Naruto?! Kau hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau kau menyukainya kan Saku?" Ino berkata dengan lancarnya, tak mempedulikan wajah Sakura yang sudah seperti Hinata bila sedang malu.

"Itu betul Saku-_chan_, kau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu." Kali ini Hinata yang bersuara, menyemangati sahabatnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Haahh..kalian...haahh...tega sekali...hhaaaahh...meninggalkanku.." Naruto datang sambil berlari-lari mengejar mereka. Kelima temannya menolehkan kepala, menatap pemuda yang baru saja dibicarakan kini telah ada dihadapan mereka.

"Hei _baka_ Naruto..apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sakura galak.

Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Sasuke datar saja.

Hinata menutup muka.

Sai tersenyum palsu.

Ino menepuk keningnya.

'_Dasar Jidat!'_

**Really The End**

**Yosh akhirnya selesai juga...saya newbie disini jadi mohon saran, masukan, komentar, koreksi dari minna-san..**

**Thanks for reading..**


End file.
